


Gorgona

by Ein_Jing



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: M/M, merman Brett Yang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: Eddy第一次听到美人鱼的故事时他四岁，第一次见到人鱼时他十四岁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写残了...我磕头谢罪_(:_」∠)_

Eddy第一次听到美人鱼的故事时他四岁，第一次见到人鱼时他十四岁。

  
那是个和布里斯班其他无数炎热夏日一样普普通通的一天，青春躁动的男孩女孩们决定来一次足以应付暑期作业的远足——徒步走过整个黄金海岸，在终点支起帐篷度过一个狂欢之夜（当然这部分不会写进报告里），顺便用相机捕捉破晓时的第一缕金光。

Eddy并不是个擅长社交的人，亚裔血统就像个透明玻璃罩般无声无息将他与他人隔离。但他还是参加了这次活动，因为他不愿错过此类“有意义”的事情，我是说，相比充斥着酒精和呕吐物的party而言。尽管他已预见到今晚会有多少酒瓶子和摇滚乐那同样躁动的音符被一起拍碎在海滩上，抛开这部分不谈，这仍不失为一次很棒的野营。

“啊哈！我们的小提琴王子也肯赏脸来玩，这可真是少见呢，”扎着丸子头的金发女孩故意用夸张的声调说道，“你看上瑟琳娜漂亮的奶子了么？”周围人一阵哄笑，她收起笑容，一步一步走到Eddy面前，和雀斑一样呈深褐色的眼瞳不带任何温度，“还是希望把你那小拇指长的玩意儿捅进谁的屁眼儿里，you faggot？”

  
笑声更加激烈了。

  
Eddy无视了乔安晃动的小指和上扬的眉毛，背着琴转身走到了队伍最末尾。

 

他们早上六点出发，一路走走停停，抛下成片杂乱的脚印和数不清的脏话。他们在休息时打开音响跟着一起嘶吼，兴致来了甚至会跳一段热舞，赢得游客们的阵阵掌声。没人会要求Eddy也拉一段，上一个拿他的琴开玩笑的人已经掉了一颗乳尖牙，Eddy的爸爸为他镶了一颗完美的烤瓷牙，“我儿子再把你的牙打掉的话尽管来找我，保证新换的牙比原来的漂亮十倍，而且不收费。”陈医师露出一个标准的职业笑容，仿佛没有看到一家三口眼里透出的怨恨。

 

 

到达终点已是深夜。音响早已没电，一群人精疲力竭，懒洋洋地喝着剩下来的酒，有一搭没一搭地开着黄色玩笑。Eddy倒是保留了部分精力，他抱着自己的琴悄悄离开了，在一个偏僻的岩礁旁停下来，享受着独处的寂静和浪潮漫过脚踝的丝丝凉意。月光下的海面变成了浮在无边黑暗上的一块块巨大银箔，身后城市的绚烂灯光将天边一角染成黯淡的红色。他蹲下身，将手指深深埋进沙子。他想起一些神话，关于月亮，关于海洋，那时人们对自然仍心生敬畏。而现在科学统治一切，首先，是故事消失了，其次，人们早已学会欣赏科技下的造物，他们不再崇拜自然，转而崇拜自己。他想起维瓦尔第的夏之乐章，那时的电闪雷鸣与狂风暴雨还有令人惊惧的能力，而现在人们驱散云层，将雨水投到他们需要的地方，也许只有海啸才能撑得起这急板。

他低头亲吻了地面，起身在衣服上蹭掉手指上湿漉漉的散沙，打开放在一旁石块突起上的琴盒，缓缓拉奏起德彪西的月光。

流畅的琴声回荡在海面上，大自然的奇异混响让它听起来像是人声在吟唱。

等等，Eddy睁开双眼，停下了手中的动作，他不可能听错，刚刚一定有另一个声音在应和着歌唱。

周围是死一般的寂静。云带挡住了月亮，他眯起眼睛，凭着残弱的微光扫视着周围，目力所及之处并无船只人影。

Eddy攀上身旁的岩石，静静等候着月亮重现。

随着云层推移，巨大的阴影掠向更远的彼岸，一切又逐渐清晰明朗起来。

这回他看到了。在数百米外，海中矗立的一块礁石上，背对着他坐着一个人，雪白的背部笼着柔软的银辉，优美的肌肉线条令他看起来宛如一尊雕塑。仿佛感受到Eddy的目光，他回过头轻轻扫了一眼，继而俯身跃入水中。

落水的声音将Eddy从恍惚中唤醒。“等一下！”他急急忙忙地喊道，但那人显然是听不到的。他咬了咬牙，跃下礁石，脱光自己的衣服向海里奔去。冰冷的海水令他忍不住打了好几个哆嗦，他努力适应着寒冷带来的刺激，奋力朝那人消失的地方游去。

 


	2. Chapter 2

他双眼紧紧盯着海面，没有发现那名男子的任何踪迹。“您好——我没有恶意！”他四处张望着，余音散尽只剩下胸膛里猛烈的心跳。他试着潜入水下，很快发现这样做毫无意义——你根本不可能凭借这丁点儿的月光看清任何东西。

 

“有人在吗——”又徒劳地呼唤了几声后，Eddy泄气般地回到了海滩。没有人回应他，刚刚出现的一切仿佛是场幻觉。可是他明明听到了入水的声音，况且他以前也从未出现过幻觉。难道那人落水溺亡了？不可能，他没有听到任何呼救声。或许他自己偷偷游回海滩走了吧，只有这个解释比较合理。他匆匆套上衣服，用T恤下摆胡乱擦了擦头发，背上自己的琴返回营地。那人究竟是谁呢？这里较为偏僻，即便是白天也鲜有游客，他一个人这么晚裸身在海里做什么？Eddy艰难跨过熟睡的众人找到自己的睡袋，定好闹钟，带着一堆疑问进入了梦乡。

 

如他所料，清晨只有他一人按时醒来。昨晚睡得太晚，今早起来倒没有多大困意，一种恍惚却又如打鸡血般的兴奋感充斥着他的大脑。天边已经隐隐泛起了鱼肚白，他挂着相机回到了昨天那块礁石上，静静等候着太阳升起。今天回去就会有一群人更新他们的facebook，一模一样的风景图再配上几张恶俗的自拍。老师会夸他们做得好，但为什么大家都选了同样的几张图？“我们的拍照技术太烂了，Eddy拍的最好看。”他已经想象出了弗雷迪那张肥胖的圆脸和满不在乎的神情。Facebook？Fucking fakebook.

 

想什么呢，Eddy！他敲敲自己的脑袋，将注意力拉回。快了，远方的云层颜色已经微微有了变化。他举起相机，定好合适的姿势，屏息连连按下快门。短短数秒的时间，阳光迅速将整个海面染成金色，金线不断推移，将整片海滩从白色睡梦中唤醒。“令人惊叹。”Eddy喃喃道。阳光一定带有某种神秘的磁场，仅仅是一刹那，他觉得这座城市被赋予了生命，石砖瓦砾，钢筋混凝，本该死气沉沉的东西仿佛产生了一些奇异的共振，就像缓慢绵长的呼吸。神说，要有光。Eddy在胸口画了个十字。

  
回去草草收拾好东西，他轻轻踢了踢弗雷迪的屁股，“我先回去了，照片一会儿放群里。”“好样儿的，Ed。”弗雷迪不情愿地掀开一只眼皮，嘟囔着翻了个身。Eddy打电话让妈妈来接他，她一向起得很早。接下来的一个多小时里，他沿着海滩不急不缓地漫步，心里渴求着一个奇迹。

 

 

“妈，我想以后每天来海边练琴，”Eddy坐在后座，嘴里塞满了奶酪三明治，咖啡和食物的香气让他浑身泛起一层暖意。“有些地方人很少，这样隔壁刘阿姨就不会老来敲门投诉了。海边也要比家里凉快，你也应该趁着夏季多出来玩玩。”“嗯？以前来海边的次数也不算少，怎么没见你提过要出来练琴。这是看上哪家的姑娘了？”

Eddy差点儿被口中的食物呛到。

“哪有的事！”

“真没有吗？”

“没有…我一个人练琴。您又不是不知道。”

“你老不合群也不行啊…万一以后真找不到媳妇。”Eddy妈妈半开玩笑半认真地说，“不过现在你的心思确实应该放在学习和练琴上。”

“知道啦，妈。您儿子以后肯定是个大演奏家。”

 

 

   
 

第四日临近黄昏时刻，在Eddy几乎是已经放弃的时候，他再次见到了那个神秘男子。当时他刚收好琴，靠在石头上揉着自己酸痛的脖颈，一个柔美的声音在他脑中响起：“你演奏得很好。”

Eddy一脸惊诧地望过去，那个男子抱着双臂交织趴在昨天他站立的那块礁石顶上，湿漉漉的黑发贴在两颊。

他几乎迈不开步子，“你….太好看了。”

自知失言，Eddy感到自己的脸腾的一下烧了起来。“对不起…..您真的是我见过最帅的人了。”他的面部很柔和，并没有显著的东方或西方特征，甚至有点像油画里的女神，Eddy心想。他不知道除了美还能用什么词来形容他——Narcissus！没错，如果这位美男子真的存在，或许就是这般模样。

“前些天夜里我见过你，”对方倒是没有太大情绪波动，“你想见我？” 

“啊..是的。我听见你在跟着我的琴声唱歌…非常美妙的声音，你是歌唱家吗？”Eddy慌乱地组织语言，总觉得哪里隐隐有些不对劲。是他那双浅灰色的眼睛？他有虹膜异色症吗？ 

“不。与生俱来的天赋罢了。”

Eddy知道哪里不对了，他的嘴唇根本没有动。

“为什么你可以….”Eddy皱起眉头，未等他说完，男子的声音再次响起，“你可以靠近一点。但你要做好心理准备。”

 

Eddy迟疑地走近，男子将双臂舒展开，小臂尽头并不是一双人类的手——从掌根向外延伸的五根“手指”——说长爪应该更恰当，长度大概接近三十厘米，覆满黑色细鳞，指端是钩状指甲。“你是在…cosplay？”Eddy不敢相信自己的眼睛。 

“你觉得呢？”他立起了身子，青色的鱼尾在身后随意划了个圈。

“OMG….真的有美人鱼….”Eddy一屁股跌坐在地。

人鱼不屑地转过头，纵身跳入海里。

“不…等一下！”似曾相识的场景。Eddy连滚带爬地冲进海里，他不要再错过一次了。他紧紧抓住人鱼的胳膊，手中的触感让他再次愣住，冰冷，富有弹性，更像是橡胶制成的玩具而非鲜活的躯体。

人鱼转过身冷冷盯着他。他们离得太近了，Eddy可以看见他纤长的睫毛在脸上落下的阴影。

“我….”Eddy松开手，突然不知道该说什么。

“你不害怕我吗？”人鱼张开嘴，露出细密尖锐的牙齿。

“有一点，”Eddy还算诚实，他的心跳如雷鸣般震得耳膜生疼，“我还能再见到你吗？我可以为你演奏小提琴，你想听什么都可以。”末了又补上一句，“呃…并不是所有的曲子我都会，但我会学会的！我会努力练习！”

“没有人能知道人鱼的存在。”

“我不会告诉别人的！”

“你说了也不会有人信。”

 

人鱼长长的指甲在Eddy脖上轻轻绕了个圈，满意地看着对方身边飘浮闪烁的紫色细线骤然增多，转身潜入海中消失不见。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy的妈妈通常在早上准备好午饭便当让Eddy一起带过去，在半下午时再将Eddy接回家。偶尔Eddy爸爸没有预约比较清闲的时候他们一家三口会一起到海边玩上一天，并在Eddy的极力要求下留宿一晚。等他们熟睡之时，Eddy就会偷偷跑出来见他的人鱼朋友。

   
 

“为什么你可以直接跟我进行脑内对话？”

在数日小心翼翼的“你拉我唱”后，Eddy忍不住抛出了这个问题。

“你可以认为我在影响你的神经电信号。事实上我并不懂你们的语言，我只是能让你直接明白我的意思，可以理解么？”

“太了不起了…也就是说，你可以操控我的行为？”

“那倒不是。我仅仅能够让你收到我的信息而已….智慧越高的生物越容易受到影响。那些愚蠢的小鱼就完全不受干扰。”

“你又是如何听懂我说的话呢？”

“我没有在听你说什么。我能读懂那些信号——它们发出不同颜色的光，你的思想就是萦绕在你身边的五彩斑斓的一堆堆细线——你能想象到吗？”

Eddy下巴都要掉下来了。他伸出手在周围象征性地抓了抓。

“你们真的…..太神奇了。我不知道该怎么表达我的惊叹，你们的文明远超我们吧？”

“没必要这么惊讶。你们很擅长利用工具，”他指了指远处的楼宇，“你们造出了各种东西来满足需求，而我们更注重自身的进化。”

“那你们有自己的语言吗？”

“现在用不到了。据说古人鱼语和你们的希腊语很像。”

“那么你也没有名字了？”

“没有。”

“我教你英语吧！”Eddy兴奋起来。

“为什么？”

“这样就不总是只有我一人自言自语了….你的嗓音很好听，我想听你说话。”

“语言交流太低级了。”

“学会也不是什么坏事嘛…你不想体验一下说话的感觉吗？”

“…好吧。”

“我要先给你一个名字！就叫…Brett怎么样？”

“Blett？”

“不，不是l。舌头不可以顶到上颚….”

   
 

两个小时后，Eddy听着Brett一口流利的英语，深深体会到了脑进化间的差距。

“下次我可以为你带一台收音机来，”Eddy打了个大大的哈欠，“现在你能明白那些广播在说什么了。”

“谢谢你，我的朋友。我能为你做些什么吗？”Brett无比官方地说道。

Eddy噗嗤一下笑出声。“看来你的语言还是需要磨练，老兄，”他挥了挥手，“我得溜回去睡了。明天见！”

“晚安，陈先生。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Eddy在这个夏天饭量猛增，几乎是以前的两倍。Eddy妈妈不得不给他换了一个超大的不锈钢三层饭盒，并欣喜地期盼着Eddy能在假期过后长到一米八。

 

“你真的应该尝尝我们的食物！”Eddy兴奋地打开他的新饭盒，香味弥漫在整个的崖洞里。这是Brett找到的小洞穴，洞口有巨石遮挡，极其隐蔽，难以被外人发现。宫保鸡丁，麻婆豆腐，清炒空心菜，还有满满一层的糖醋排骨，最下面是松软的白米饭，紫菜蛋花汤用了另外的塑料小盒单独包装。“这是我妈妈做的中国菜，我真正的家乡在中国，远在地球的另一面。”

“这些东西温度太高了，”Brett皱着眉，“看起来也很诡异。”

“它们一会儿就凉下来了。热加工可以有效杀灭食物里的细菌，你的胃可以消化生食，熟食自然也不在话下。”Eddy用筷子挑起一团米饭使劲吹了吹气，伸到Brett面前，“这个叫米饭，是我们的主食，本身没有特别的味道。来试试？”

Brett用指尖挑过这团白花花的东西，盯了许久才小心翼翼地放入口中。

“怎么样？”Eddy满怀期待地看着他。

“还好。它们太软了，我感觉在嚼空气。”

“再来尝尝排骨！”

“不错，适合磨牙。”

“花生和鸡丁，都是陆地上才有的东西。每次我偷懒不想练琴我妈妈都会威胁说要“宫保我的鸡丁”哈哈哈…”

“宫保你的鸡丁？什么意思？”

“哦？跟你的生殖器有关？”

“…不要读我的思想啊！”Eddy红着脸夹住双腿，“赶快吃饭。”

“所以宫保鸡丁是用你们的生殖器做成的？”

Eddy一口饭差点喷出来。

“不是！是鸡肉！一种家禽！…你觉得味道如何？”

“很奇怪…以前没有吃过，形容不出来。”

“这道菜是主要酸甜口味的，略微有点刺激的那个味道叫酸味，另外一个跟刚才的排骨比较像，你能品出来它们的区别吗？”

“…大概。”

“如果你到明天身体没有出现不适的话，以后我们可以一起吃午饭了！”

“好啊。”

 

 

人鱼哪有什么味觉。

Brett看着对面的少年笑得眉眼弯弯，全身散发的温暖橙光几乎要将他淹没。

 

 

 

 

“Brett….我发现我无法录下你的声音。”Eddy举着手机，他刚刚请他唱了自己最喜欢的月光，点击播放时却只剩下嘈杂尖锐的噪声。

“缺了很多波段。”Brett回答得干脆利落，“很显然，你们的技术还存在很大缺陷。”

“太可惜了...我见不到你就无法听到你的歌声。”Eddy叹了口气，“我突然想起来有很多关于你们的传说，比较著名的是海妖塞壬，容貌极为美丽，用优美的歌声蛊惑水手致使船只触礁沉没。”

“那你被我蛊惑了吗？”Brett轻轻眨了眨眼，绝美的面容缓缓向他凑近。

Eddy心头一紧，指尖瞬间变得冰凉。

“开个玩笑而已。”Brett难得一笑，尾鳍拍起一串细碎的浪花，“确实有船员被我族歌声吸引，前来察看以致触礁，但绝不是我们刻意而为。”

Eddy刚刚松了一口气，听到Brett接着说道，“这种方法听着就很愚蠢。我们可以轻易撕裂你们的船只，有时候你们的探索范围太过，我们就会这么做。”

Eddy脊背再次变得僵直。

“我不会杀你的，你不构成威胁。”

这听着一点都不像安慰人的话。

 

 

 

“说起来你的其他族人呢？我从来没有见过他们。”

“他们不会来浅海的。”

“那你..？”

“我才不想像老古董们一样把一辈子都耗在海底。既然外面有智慧生物，为什么不来看看呢？况且我们的祖先都是一样的。”

“一样的？”

“在密林里的成为类人猿，靠近海边的是海猴子。海猴子保留了肺部呼吸系统，但同时进化出了鳃，就在脖子这里。”Brett撩起及肩的黑发，露出耳朵斜后方淡粉色的鳃。

“真是神奇的造物啊…”Eddy情不自禁地伸出手，即将触到对方时又迅速缩回。

“请便吧。”Brett顺从地垂下头。

Eddy将指尖轻轻贴了上去，柔软的皮肤有规律地一张一合，和脉搏一样传递出生命的活力。

他的手慢慢划过他的后颈，又描摹着转回肩膀，线条分明的肌肉令他想起博物馆里肃立的古希腊雕塑。

 

眼泪就这么毫无征兆地掉下来。

“我能抱一下你吗？”

“请便吧。”

怀中躯体并无温度，却带给他最最温暖而特殊的友谊。

 

多么沉重的哀伤啊。Brett只在人鱼的葬礼上见过这种颜色，混混沌沌的灰，此刻正如蒙蒙云雾般包裹在二人周围。

 


	5. Chapter 5

时间匆匆流逝，转眼到了七月底。

“我的暑假要结束了。”Eddy忧伤地躺在沙坑里，手里把玩着Brett为他带来的一只色彩艳丽的贝壳。“我不能常来海边了，你会继续待在这里吗？”

“应该会的。这边气候很好，我有的是时间了解人类世界。”Brett在礁石上慢吞吞地磨着爪子，下方已经堆起了一层小石屑。

Eddy一跃而起，“对哦我还不知道你多大了！”

“二百八十九岁。”

“什么？？！”

“这么惊讶做什么，”Brett停下手中的动作，“你看起来也有二百岁了吧。”

“…我才十四岁。人类寿命一般不超过一百岁。”

“那也太短暂了，人鱼寿命是你们的十倍还多。你要是人鱼现在大概只有巴掌大。”Brett比划了一下。

Eddy满脸都写着羡慕，这张脸怎么看也不过二十出头。

“岸边太拘束了，我想带你去大洋深处玩。”Brett提议道，“你可以骑在我的身上，海上有一些小岛罕有人迹，你可以在那里休息。”

“真的吗！”Eddy双眼放光，“可是那会很远吧…我们要去多久？”

“把你送回来一个小时就够了，但许多荧光生物只有在黑暗中才能欣赏到它们的美丽。你能留一个晚上吗？”

“那我需要好好想一个理由了。天知道我以前还没骗过我妈。”Eddy一脸纠结的拨通电话，“喂，是弗雷迪吗？…对，我需要你帮我一个忙…..”

 

 

几个小时后，Eddy成功以“和同学一起搭游艇出去玩”为由逃了出来，并顺手借了弗雷迪的睡袋，对方还一脸意味深长地塞给他一包安全套，“这可是最大号的睡袋了——躺两个人绰绰有余。”

 

 

 

“你应该趴在我的背上，双手环住我的胸膛，”Brett指导着Eddy，“对，你要将两手扣紧，腿盘我的腰上，不然会很容易滑下去。”Eddy既兴奋又尴尬，这个姿势显得有些太过亲密。

“准备好了吗？你需要稍微仰一下头，我尽量贴着海面游。”

“好的。”Eddy紧了紧胳膊，Brett载着他向远方急速奔去，壮丽的落日将他雪白的肌肤染上一层淡淡的粉色。

能骑一回人鱼我死而无憾了，Eddy心想。视线两侧被扬起的浪花遮挡，尽管在高速前进，他也只感受到了轻微的上下起伏。

“你想来点刺激的吗？屏住呼吸。”不等Eddy回答，Brett一个猛地摆尾从水中跃起，在空中划过一道优美的弧度，俯冲入水中后又回到水面。

“Oh,man,”Eddy腾出一只手抹了一把脸，“that’s really exci-aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!”Brett再次跃出水面，只不过这次是向后方——他的身体向后弯成C形，按照逆时针完美地绕了一个圆，Eddy甚至在一瞬间看到他闪光的尾尖和带起的一连串水珠。

“咳咳咳…”Eddy呛了一大口水，鼻子里痒得难受，刚刚他已经被巨大的冲力震开了手脚，凭借惯性才奇迹般地又重新回到Brett背上。“别再来了….咳咳…再来我….要被甩得没影了咳…”

“你的心脏跳得很快。”Brett欢快地打了个旋儿，吓得Eddy慌忙紧紧扒住Brett。

 

 

到达荒岛时已天色渐晚，Eddy脱下衬衫拧干上面的水，突然有了一个主意。

“Brett，你能去抓两条鱼回来吗？”他摸出口袋里的打火机使劲甩了甩，还能点着。

“没问题，你要做什么？”

“烤鱼。虽然没带调味品，但一定比你以前吃的生的更加美味。”Eddy舔了舔嘴唇。

Brett速度很快，半分钟的功夫就回来了。Eddy拽下两根树枝丢给他，让他把鱼剖开清理干净内脏，自己则去附近的树林寻找干燥枯枝落叶。

 

等他捧着好不容易搜刮来的一小丛半干不湿的灌木细枝回来时，Brett正饶有兴趣地盯着指尖一束小小的火苗出神。

“你在干什么！！”Eddy扔下树枝飞快地冲过去，将Brett的“手”按在沙子里拍灭火苗，“你不要命了？”

“那并不疼，”Brett一副无所谓的样子，“我从未触摸过火焰。对我来说这是一种全新的东西，危险，同时又有着致命吸引力。”

“大胆尝试未必是件好事，”Eddy白了他一眼，拿走打火机，“远离所有火源。我承认你真的很厉害——前提是在水里，你知道如果你全身沾满了汽油，那一丁点儿火苗会让你变成什么样吗？”他在稍远的地方生起火堆，叉起两条鱼在水里涮了涮，“看看这两条鱼一会儿的变化吧！”

“你不能拿我跟一般的鱼相提并论。”

“当你们都变成烤鱼时就可以。

“那也不一样。我会消失。”

“是，那时的你当然消失了，剩下的只是一大坨散发香味的变性蛋白质。”

“……”

 

 

 

“我们不要潜得太深，大概每隔一分钟你要送我上来换一次气。”吃完烤鱼，Eddy又添了些柴，将湿透的衣裤脱下来挂在一旁慢慢烘干，只穿一条内裤跳进海里。

“换气？我可以给你输氧啊。”

“啊？”

“就是这样。”Brett将Eddy一把拽入水下，吻上他的双唇，迎着对方惊诧的目光将鳃部滤出的氧气缓缓渡入口中。

Eddy愣了好几秒才开始挣扎，一番扑腾中又往肺里灌了几大口海水。

“你、你怎么能？”他红着脸憋了半天也憋不出后面两个字。

“不然我怎么给你输送氧气？”Brett觉得很奇怪，Eddy情绪变化怎么突然变得这么激烈。

Eddy一时间竟想不到理由反驳。

“你们人鱼都这么随便亲来亲去吗？”

“我们不用输氧啊。”

“…你们恋爱的时候不会接吻？”

“恋爱？人鱼没有这种情感冲动。”

“诶？”

“我见过很多人类在接吻和交配时都会产生相似的情感波动，你们称之为爱。当人类出现爱意时他们的行为有不可预测性——虽然有一定比例是接吻然后交配，但仍有超过半数的非常奇异的极端行为，几乎无法分析。我认为在漫长进化中我们已经舍弃了这种危险的情感机制。”

“没有爱的种族….”Eddy松了一口气的同时有种莫名的失落感。“我们一定要接吻吗？….没有别的方式？”

“亲你的鼻子也行。”

“….还是接吻吧。”

反正亲都亲过了，况且他也不是女孩子，甚至都不算是人类。

尴尬的是嘴唇相触时他还是不可避免地勃起了。

“你的生殖器怎么有反应了？”Brett的尾鳍轻轻扫过他的小帐篷，“你想和我交配？”

“没有！！”Eddy整个人都要炸了。

“人鱼有和人类一样的生殖器，不过没有用，不知道为什么还没有退化掉，我们只通过泄殖孔排精排卵。你想看看吗？”

“不想！”

 


	6. Chapter 6

深海的确有它的壮丽之处，可惜那些闪闪发光的美丽生物只能分走Eddy千分之一的注意力，尽管他努力尝试将心思放在美景上——那些湿漉漉的吻还是搅乱了他的心神。起初他还带着几分属于青涩少年的抗拒，然后逐渐因习惯而麻木，最后竟又变得极其敏感，每次对方贴近的脸庞都会引起他脆弱神经的一阵颤栗。这不合理。Eddy脑袋晕晕乎乎，水压下本就硬挺的下身更是发疼。我得上去了，Brett。他向同伴发出无声的呼救。

Brett贴面揽着他的腰，给了他一个长达数分钟的深吻。这有什么办法呢，在疾速上升的过程中持续输氧显然是最方便有效的。Eddy的硬物抵在Brett光滑紧绷的小腹，一种比水流更加强烈的羞耻感席卷他的全身，他感到眼眶有什么东西融进了海里。他将舌尖紧紧抵住下颚，不敢乱动分毫，在漫长如光年的沉默里鼓起勇气将目光从鼻梁移向左侧的银色瞳孔。他的眼里镶进一轮明月却比月色更加冷冽，而他并未看他。

 

“你爱上我了吗？”Brett看到Eddy身边散发着的淡红色光圈。

“只是生理反应。”Eddy干咳了一声掩饰尴尬，微微潮湿的空气终于将他从紧攥的窒息感中解放出来。

“你有爱过什么人吗？”

“我爱我的家人。当然，如果你指的是爱情…..答案是没有。”

“倘若日后你拥有爱情….请务必与我分享你的感受！”

“现在说这个还早啊…..我该怎么分享？带着对象一起来见你？”

“不，描述就好。我没有办法直接通过你的思想体会到爱，我需要你将这种情感精准地描述给我，然后自己想象。”

“只能想象…”Eddy突然有些同情Brett，“我小时候听过一个童话故事叫海的女儿，故事里的人鱼小公主爱上了落水的人类王子，她用自己的声音和女巫做交换，将鱼尾变成了人类的双腿，‘每走一步都像踩在刀尖上’。可她不能说话，王子不知道是她救了他，他要娶邻国的公主。”Eddy顿了顿，“小人鱼的姐姐们将她的头发剪下，从巫婆那换来一把尖刀，小人鱼需要在婚礼前夜将尖刀插进王子的心脏，她的鱼尾才能恢复，否则在第二天日出时她将化作泡沫。你猜故事的结局是什么？”

“如果是我，我会选择杀了王子。”Brett回答得干脆利索，“但我猜爱情会让她做出相反的选择。”

“是的…小人鱼扔掉尖刀，变成了虚无的泡沫。”

“难以理解的行为，”Brett叹息，“不过这个故事的作者可能真的见过人鱼…见过我们死亡的样子。”

“什么？？”Eddy脸上写满疑惑与震惊。

“人鱼死后是会化作泡沫的，”Brett看起来不像是在开玩笑，“我们的构造比较特殊，尸体分解速度极快，几分钟之内就可以消失殆尽，在海里就是大片泡沫翻涌的景象。”

“OMG…”Eddy无法形容自己现在是什么心情。

“也有好处啦，至少没有生物会来吃我们。”Brett扯了扯嘴角，Eddy认为这个笑话一点都不好笑。

“故事里还说人鱼没有灵魂，除非获得人类的爱情。”

“Rrelly？我还没见过哪条人鱼可以感知爱…更别说和人类相爱。你相信有灵魂吗？”

“也许吧…我不知道。我们家人倒是信基督。”

“如果真的有灵魂，那一定是件很悲哀的事情。”

“怎么说？”

“按照你们的说法，灵魂是有意识的对吧。灵魂间能互相交流还好，如果不能，那么作为永恒存在拥有意识的个体，对所有生命体而言却‘不存在’，难道不悲哀吗？”

“说来也是…基督教的说法是善人死后上天堂，永生不灭，与众神享受幸福美好的生活，恶人死后则打入地狱，永受刑罚之苦。”

Brett直接笑出了声：“那么善人岂不都要早早上天堂享福了，留在人世间做什么。”

“好有道理！”Eddy赞叹，他决定回家后跟母亲好好探讨一下这个问题。

“不早了，你也赶快睡吧。”Brett甩甩尾巴准备告别。

“等一下！”Eddy在看到他闪闪发亮的尾鳍时突然有了灵感，“我有一个想法，会有一点冒险…但我觉得是帮助你进入人类世界的好方法。”

“要把我的尾巴变成双腿吗？”Brett挑了挑眉。

Eddy翻了个白眼，“我是说正经的。我想为你拍一些照片，在你身上涂些胶水、粘一些布料什么的….总之让你看起来像是人类假扮的人鱼。我会给你建立一个社交账号，其他人都能通过网络看到你的照片，也许会有一些人对此感兴趣并成为你的粉丝，你觉得呢？”

“你让一个真人鱼去扮假人鱼？”Brett哭笑不得。

“直接暴露你的身份还是太危险了，虽然肯定会有人想尽办法证明你是假的。”Eddy有条有理地分析起来，“还是留点小破绽给他们吧，这样人们不会害怕作为‘人类’的你，而可能觊觎人鱼的偷猎者之类的人也不会对长得好看的coser感兴趣。”

“听起来不错。”

“你还学会了英语！这样一来就更没人会怀疑你了，白天时你也可以出来跟人们交流对话。”Eddy为自己当初的明智决定开心地鼓起了掌。

“那交给你了，Eddy。”Brett笑容灿烂，也许他会成为一位开创者。全新的世界，全新的体验，像那簇火苗一样——危险，充满致命吸引力。他并不惧怕冒险，‘冒险’与‘犯傻’不同，他只规避那些显而易见的危险行为，上一次的冒险——尝试与人类交流最终为他带来了Eddy，而踏入人类世界又会为他带来什么回报呢？兴奋感伴随血液流过全身，他的内心隐隐升起期待。

 


	7. Chapter 7

这个法子很奏效。Eddy为他准备了各色的假发，从小美人鱼标志性的红色大卷到精灵般的银色直发——反正他那张惊为天人的脸怎么搭都好看；他在皮肤与细鳞的交界处涂上厚厚的胶水，干燥后凝成一层透明硬壳，在照片中闪闪发光；他本想在Brett身上再添几片轻纱，奈何能奏出美妙音符的灵巧手指却在细小的针线前败下阵来，那些柔软的布料倒让整个躯体透出不可思议的廉价感。Eddy建立了一个新帐号，名字叫做“人鱼Brett和他的人类伙伴Eddy”，简介很简单，短短的八个字：人设要全，禁止触摸。后来那前四个字变成了“欢迎合照”，在Eddy放心地撤下Brett身上一层层胶水和艳丽假发之后，在悲剧开始之前。

  
最初的几年里他们小心翼翼，几个月发一条动态，内容不过是两个人的合照或Brett的单人照，不附任何文字说明。留言大多是惊叹Brett的颜值，不少“眼尖”的人也会提醒他们那些细小但仍破坏美感的胶痕，或者刻意露出的一些黑色碎发。慢慢的，Eddy开始为Brett拍摄一些简短的vlog，配乐由他自己演奏。他们的粉丝很少，但依旧稳定地逐步上升，他们永远对Brett的身份充满好奇，找来各种演员模特的照片与其进行比对，还有不少人询问他们道具的制作方法。“这个秘密说出来我就不是最美人鱼了。”Eddy为这句话配了一个傲娇的小表情作为此类问题的最终应答。Brett的人设最终稳定下来，黑发银瞳，融合了东西方的美，那些乱糟糟的假发被揉成一团丢进了楼下的垃圾桶，Eddy的妈妈终于不再担心儿子是否有异装癖。在即将升学的那一年里Eddy很难熬，“我妈希望我成为医生。”Eddy声音沉稳，眼泪一滴滴打在用力绞紧琴盒背带的手指上。看穿别人的心思并不是件难事，但安慰人并不在Brett的经验范畴之内。几百年来他第一次慌了神，因为一个小小的人类少年。“我能为你做些什么吗？”他问道，一如他刚学会英语那晚。Eddy红着眼睛没有说话，用袖子抹干眼泪咬紧下唇捞出自己的琴开始调音。德彪西，勃拉姆斯，门德尔松，一曲接一曲，没有停歇。最终琴弓和双膝一起深埋进松软的沙土，随着双臂不受控制的痉挛一起微微震荡。这次谁也没有说晚安。

 

在那之后Eddy消失了大半年，Brett仍每晚来海边晃悠。那么多闪烁的灯光里，哪一盏属于Eddy？他大胆地在滩涂上攀行，姿势笨拙宛如一只肥胖的海豹。他想起Eddy给他讲述的那个故事，拥有双腿会是什么感觉？无疑，他的男孩会回来，只是他突然觉得有些焦灼，在这与从前一般无二的茫茫虚度之夜。大海曾是他无边的庇护所，此刻却成了困住他的柔软牢笼。他愤怒地冲进海底，撕扯捕捉到的鱼类，与嗅血而来的鲨鱼展开搏斗。来啊，低级废物们。他恶劣地在鲨鱼身上划出一道道血口，呲啦，你能闻到自己的味道吗？他故意让鲨鱼的牙齿擦过自己手臂，看着伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，疼痛有益。他微笑着撕咬下一块鱼皮，血雾弥漫，你们的每个神经都在尖叫，可惜你们并未被赋予尖叫的权利。

 

Eddy回来的那晚一切如常。“我考上了音乐学院。”简短的一句话足以说明一切。Eddy比以前更高了，身形也更加瘦削，一双眼睛黑得发亮，“我想成为演奏家。你会随我去别的地方吗？”“好。”Eddy走过一座座城市，Brett跨过一个个海域。他们并不经常相见，在沿海城市的演出机会有限。Brett需要留意那些渔船，和渔民相遇只会对双方都造成惊吓。“再过两年我就辞去乐团工作。”Eddy的白衬衫还未换下，背后一片湿濡的阴影，“我打算创立自己的频道，教授一些古典音乐知识什么的…我可以开自己的演奏会，时间地点由我安排。”他低头沉默了一会儿，“我想请你来我的演奏会。”

 

Brett的账号更加活跃，在网络上小有知名度。他开始在白日现身，与众人亲切交谈，在海中与比基尼女郎嬉戏。“不要摸我”成了一条反咒语，所有见到他的人必定会在他裸露的肌肤上过一把手瘾。有一次一个女孩将手伸向他耳边的鳃，“别碰那里！”他大喊起来，吓得Eddy的心都飞到了嗓子眼儿。他孩子般嘟起双颊，“我好不容易才粘上去的…碰掉了怎么办！”他一手护着脖颈，佯装生气地盯着女孩，众人一阵哄笑。“可真有你的，哥们。”他在心里暗暗抛出一个信息，对方回给他一个充满笑意的wink。

 

他们一起演出，通常是在临近结束时Eddy会拉开红色幕布，露出藏在后面的一个巨大透明的长方形玻璃缸，Brett在水中游曳，随着琴声舞动，当然不忘了浮出水面换气。最后，他会趴在缸沿上，献上一曲简短的独唱。 “虽然场内有规定不准录音录像，但总有人不会遵守。”Eddy忧心忡忡，他本不想让Brett开口歌唱。“不会唱歌的人鱼还叫什么人鱼。”Brett倒无所谓，他不认为小小的科技产物能难倒他。他自己摸索出了一种特殊唱法，远不如他本音好听但能使他的声音被记录下来。人们惊喜地称他们为海妖组合，“人鱼”这个词的热度达到了前所未有的高度。

 


	8. Chapter 8

[第八章链接](https://media.weibo.cn/article?id=2309404365235828999945)


End file.
